Carithas Fish
These colorful fish can be found in most rivers and lakes, and are some of the most peaceful companions. Carithas fish are not fond of traveling, but instead tend to form groups in specific areas. These areas are usually in places where many flowers bloom, and creatures often come to the water to drink. Carithas fish are very shy, and will flit away into deeper waters at any disturbance. Given time, though, they will approach any creature, even if the animal is known to be dangerous. Despite this seemingly foolish trust, no one has ever seen one of these companions being attacked. Indeed, they seem not to have any foes. This is probably due to the powerful magic they have at their command. With just a touch, a carithas fish can improve the mood of anyone, or any creature. This feat is done with a single kiss. Those at the receiving end of the gesture will find themselves instantly growing sleepy and happy. Anyone in contact with an infected person will also find their spirits lifted. The fish themselves are in a permanent state of happiness, and are always eager to pass it on. Egg This egg is a brilliant pink. Hatchling These little fish are unlike other companions; they do not demand attention, and dislike exploring. They are content with hunting for bits of seaweed to eat, and playing gentle games with one another. Although carithas fish are social creatures, they are shy in the presence of others. Should a human invade their areas, the hatchlings will dart away with great speed. Remain perfectly still, though, and the fish will slowly come back. Giving a carithas fish bits of food – especially sweets – is a sure way to win its affection. Adult It's quite unusual to spot just one carithas fish. They are known to travel in groups from the time of their birth, and become quite melancholy if left alone. As these companions age and grow into adulthood, thy pair off, and two bonded fish are never seen alone again. Carithas fish are highly affectionate, and often display their love by giving each other gifts. These presents are always food. Though carithas fish survive off algae and seaweed, they have insatiable appetites for sweets. Any berries or fruits that fall into water are immediately consumed by a horde of carithas fish. Village people will even seek out carithas fish and give them sweets in return for kisses. Hatchlings do not possess the same powers as their elders, but will grow into them with age. Once fully grown, these companions are the size of a person's hand, with long fins. They are easy to identify due to their bright colors, and males and females look much alike. Once they have reached one year of age, carithas fish begin to produce offspring. Their tiny eggs are randomly placed under rocks and lily pads, and are very difficult to find. Adults linger close by these eggs, ensuring their safety. Once the new fish have hatched, they remain together in a group, looked over by any nearby adults. In the rare instance that a predator comes near carithas fish, they will swarm over the enemy, smothering them in kisses. The creature becomes listless and wanders off without causing any harm. Breeding Additional Information * No. 376 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: February 14, 2013 * Artists: DarrkestDrow, Jrap17 * Description: Damien * Event: Carithas Fish were released on Valentine's Day 2013 and remained in the Stream after the event. * Dimorphism: **Males are purple **Females are pink. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Valentines Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Fish Category:Water Category:Gender Dimorphism